Made in Lima
by VickyGleek
Summary: 10 year reunion, Various POVS. PuckleBerry, Ticke, Klaine, Brittana, Lesbian Quinn, ect   Revies would be nice :D Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Made in Lima**

**Chapt 1**

**Wills POV **

So here I am, about to attend a 10 year reunion for the Glee kids. I'm exited to see what they've all made of themselves, and I hope that they've all achieved their dreams and are happy. I can't help but think back to the last day that I saw them all, graduation. If I'm honest I was slightly worried that a few of them wouldn't graduate. Brittany and Finn particularly, neither of them were the brightest crayon in the box. Of all of the classes that I've taught, I've never felt as close as I did to these guys. I guess because I've watched, and I hope helped them though so many tough times, as well as seeing them blossom and become amazing young adults.

I remember graduation like it was yesterday. They were all so happy, and proud. At the time Finn and Rachel were in a relationship; by this point they'd been together for about a year, after their kiss at nationals, it was no surprise that they would get back together. Rachel couldn't stop talking about how happy she was that they were able to graduate together. For the whole day I think Finn barely let go of her hand. We all know that she had hoped of becoming a Broadway star, and I am confident that she will have made it.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had become much closer during that last year. I know that they were always good friends, but seemed to have drifted apart after the whole baby gate ordeal. They stuck together throughout the day, laughing and giggling to each other. They were planning what they would do with their lives, and how they were all eager to get out of Lima. Quinn hadn't really any idea what she wanted to do as a career; she just knew that she didn't want to stick around, especially now that she was no longer with Finn. I had noticed that her relationship with Rachel changed a lot over the last year at school, they had become almost friends. I think Quinn admired Rachel, she often seemed to be looking in her direction. And during graduation she congratulated Rachel several times, even bringing her into a close hug on one occasion.

Brittany and Santana had begun dating during the last year. We were never entirely sure how serious the relationship was; Santana remained her typical self and never really spoke about it, even though she had eventually told the glee club about her sexuality. Brittany was just typical Brittany, she often spoke about dolphins being gay sharks, and the majority of the time we didn't understand what she was trying to say. For this pair graduation seemed especially important. Santana constantly praised Brittany for her achievement, after all nobody except for Santana really had anticipated Brittany graduating. In fact I'm fairly sure it was due to Santana teaching her; mostly Brittany stared blankly at people, and never seemed to listen in class. I know that Santana was desperate to move out of Lima, I believe she wanted to become a lawyer, and I'm sure that she could have achieved this dream. I expect Brittany will have followed Santana wherever she went, probably dancing somehow to make money; Santana will have remained her protector, I'm sure of it. Even if they're not still in a relationship, they would always be friends; nothing could tear this pair apart.

Puck graduated with flying colours. He told me that thanks to glee, he now knew that he wanted to continue playing music, and hoped that he would somehow, find a career in it. I was so touched when he thanked me for being a good role model; he said that he hoped that he can make a difference to people just like I have. I wonder if his dreams come true. I know that he often wondered about his little girl, he did on occasion mention her to me; on her birthday for example. It would be lovely if he turned up today with his own children, a proud father.

Blaine moved to Mckinley to be with Kurt. The bullying stopped in the final year, and they were able to graduate together, and be proud of one another. I don't know what they wanted to do after graduation, I do have a suspicion that they will always be together.

Mike and Tina had broken up before graduation. However, everyone could tell that they missed each other and it wouldn't be long before they were back together. By the time the day came for graduation I saw them together again, hand in hand, with huge smiles upon their faces and they talked together about their dreams for the future.

Mercedes had told me that she didn't want to give up singing, and thought that she would like to travel. At the time she was dating Sam, who didn't have many plans for the future. Artie was another one of the kids without many plans for the future, he told me that for now he was just happy to be graduating with his friends. Lauren left glee club for a while, but I guess she missed us, because by the time it came round to graduation, she was back and louder than ever, taking part more often.

I had heard a lot of rumours about Dave Karofsky; apparently he was gay and struggling, though nothing ever came of this. He joined glee club for a short while, after he had apologised to Kurt and the other glee kids had eventually forgiven and learnt to trust him. He quit however after just a few weeks, because he was being tormented by his fellow jocks. I'm not entirely sure if he will turn up to the reunion today, although I hope he does, it would be nice to see what has become of him.

As for us teachers, I was so happy to see the kids graduate, it was one of the proudest days of my life. Emma had gotten a lot closer to the kids, through helping out from time to time with glee. She was supporting a beautiful smile when each of the kids said goodbye to her. I'm glad to say that Holly decided to become a more permanent member of staff. She helped me with many of the glee lessons in fact, the kids loved her. I think she was at her most sensible the day of graduation, every word she spoke seemed to be complete honesty and filled with sincerity.

So here I am, waiting for them to turn up, my glee kids, who now will be all grown up. I don't even know if I'll recognise them all. I'm so excited to see them, but it's odd because I'm also slightly nervous. I just hope that I see lots of happy faces, people who have become proud of who they are and what they've accomplished. Proud to have been made in Lima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Made in Lima**

**Chapt 2- Reunion **

**(outside view)**

It's a sunny, warm Friday evening, and it just so happens to be the night of the 10 year reunion of the Glee club. Surprisingly everyone that had at some point joined the glee club turned up. Will, Emma and Holly were all there, eager to find out what had become of their beloved glee kids. They had been there for a while in fact, reminiscing of the past. A few people turned up all at once, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Finn, along with some other people that the teachers assumed to be partners.

To many peoples complete shock, Puck and Rachel had become a couple some time ago, and were now happily married with two children. They walked through the doors, children in hand. Puck who now goes by his real name, Noah (and no longer had a Mohawk), was holding the hand of a tiny miniature Rachel. Whilst Rachel was carrying their son, Noah Junior.

**Wills Pov**

I couldn't believe it when Puck and Rachel introduced me to their children. Their daughter Amelia was 6 years old, and looked exactly like her mother. Noah Junior, obviously Pucks name choice was 3, and already showing the exact same cheeky grin of his father. Rachel told me all about how she had managed to land a role on Broadway in Les Mis, as she told me; a smile instantly grew on my face. We all knew she could do it. I was so surprised at Puck choice of career. He told me that he had started working in a school recently, he didn't want to give up his music, and he wanted to make a difference, so he was now an extremely proud glee club teacher. I couldn't help but give him a hug after he told me _"I owe it all to you Mr Shue. I know I was all badass when I was a kid, but you really made a difference to me. If it wasn't for you I don't think I'd be what I am today. I realised my love for Rachel and I was lucky enough that she loved me back, we have two amazing children together, and don't tell her this, but I'm hoping for more. I just wanted to make a difference you know. And thinking of all the times you helped us glee kids out I thought, what better way to do something worthwhile",_ I have never been so proud.

**Outside view**

Mercedes was stood talking to Sam. They were no longer in a relationship but had remained good friends. Sam was there with his wife, who was clearly heavily pregnant. On arrival Artie wheeled himself over to the group, and joined in with the conversation, as if they had never been apart.

**Emmas Pov**

I was talking to Mercedes about what she'd done with her life. She told me that she was currently singing on a cruise ship, and loving life. She's travelled all over the world, and never given up on her singing, which I think is absolutely fabulous. It's good to see that she's made something of her life and is happy. Sam and his wife make a very cute couple. Her name is Charlotte, and I had a very long chat with her about how she and Sam met. Sam is now working as a dentist, and they met when she was temping as a receptionist. They fell in love and they are anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby. Charlotte doesn't know the sex of the baby, she wanted it to be a surprise, however Sam knows and took me to the side to inform me that he is very excited to be expecting a baby girl. Artie told me that he had become a teacher, I thought this was brilliant, it must been that we've had a lot of influence over him.

**Outside view**

Whilst Emma and Will were talking to the other Glee members, Finn stood by the drinks table with his wife. At this point Holly was nowhere to be seen, so it was really just his small family unit that stood to the sides. It's no shock really, that Finn has stayed in Lima and taken over Burt's garage. However that doesn't mean he's not happy. He has just got married, and is totally, head over heels in love with his wife.

Mike and Tina walked through the doors, with three small children trailing behind them. They were married and had been since about a year after graduating. Just behind them, their eldest son, James age 10 (Tina had obviously been pregnant whilst they were still at school) was playing on a Nintendo DS, he obviously couldn't care much about being at this event. To the side of James stood two twin girls, Sarah and Jess, aged 3, they were so small. Tina for the time being was a stay at home mum, whilst Mike worked for a high end business, the details of which he always refuses to bore people with. It makes enough money to look after his family, and that's all that is important to him.

Kurt and Blaine are the next to arrive, hand in hand, and still obviously in love with each other. They tell people that they haven't felt the need to get married but plan on being together forever. Kurt had managed to land a job in the clothing design industry, which isn't a massive shock considering his choice of outfits throughout school. Blaine is very happy to have become a nurse, he loves looking after people and being able to send them home happy and healthy. Seeing Finn with his wife, they make their way over to them, although they are family now, they haven't seen each other in a while.

Lauren turns up, which many people hadn't really expected. Not much has changed about her, she looks almost the same as she did when she was in high school and she's now a professional wrestler.

**Wills Pov**

I was talking to what the couple that people like to call Puckleberry and their Pucklebabies when I saw two young women walk through the door hand in hand. To my complete surprise it was Quinn, and a petite woman with long brown hair, who could be described as nothing other than a Rachel Puckerman lookalike. So many questions were running through my head; since when was Quinn a lesbian? Had she suffered though school because of her sexual orientation? But most of all, why is she with a Rachel lookalike? I said my goodbyes to Puck and Rachel, heading towards Quinn. She's actually never looked happier _"Hello Mr Shue, this must look weird to you huh?" _I didn't know what to do, so I let out a small chuckle and waited for her to go on. _"I sort of always knew that I was attracted to girls, but never admitted it to myself. But then at college, I met the love of my live, this is Sophie, my wife" _Wow I hadn't been expecting that one. But I was so happy for her, the smile was so genuine, and as they looked into each other's eyes there was nothing but love there. Another shock came when I heard her partner call her by her real name, Lucy. I didn't comment, and just carried on chatting. I found out that she owns a shoe shop, and is actually doing very well for herself.

Mid conversation another unusual couple came through the door. Dave, with a guy. He looked much happier than he had done at school; I guess the rumours were true about him being gay. I shared a few words with him, finding out about his life, he seemed really happy. All of the kids seemed happy.

**Outside view**

It had been a while, all of the guests had been mingling, but there were two people missing. Brittany and Santana. Eventually they came walking through the door, hand in hand, with Santana carrying a toddler. Aparently they were late because the mini Santana had refused to get dressed and then kept kicking her shoes of in the car. Holly was the first to speak to them; she'd just walked back into the room and was the first to notice the happy couple.

**Holly's Pov**

I was so excited to see Brittany and Santana, still together after all this time, and I'm totally taking credit for this relationship. It's awesome. They were both still as beautiful as ever. But my eyes were instantly drawn to the toddler in Santana's arms, and the huge baby bump on Brittany. Wow. Not only were they still together but they had kids. Best surprise ever. I couldn't help but hug them before even saying hi. First of all I was introduced to the toddler; Santana spoke happily as she said _"Hey miss Holiday, how's it going? This little princess here is our daughter, Destiny." _With that she gave her daughter a tickle, who then giggled and gave me a little hello. Brittany chimed in and informed me that _"her middle names Holly, like yours" _I didn't really register the significance of this revelation at first, until Santana explained that they wanted to do something as a reminder of who brought them together, Me. I feel so honoured to have a child named after me, even if it is just the middle name. They hadn't changed much in their relationship. Santana still totally looked after Brittany, and although she'd grown up a lot, Brittany was still as ditzy as ever. She looked at me with big blue eyes and explained _"Santana had our first child; it seemed like a good idea coz she's so good with being strong. But this time I wanted to have a go. Touch my belly, there's actually a baby in there". _

Santana had left school and become a lawyer, and just as everyone had expected, Brittany was a dancer. Though of course, there was no dancing with this baby inside her belly. Since having their daughter, Santana told me that she works from home a lot more, she didn't want to miss a single part of her daughter growing up. _"Her first word was duck, that's like totally awesome right Miss H" _Brittany interrupted as I was saying hi to the miniature Santana. It wasn't until later that I found out that the girls had remained very close friends with Blaine and Kurt, and that they were Destiny's father. Apparently they had wanted a donor that they knew, and as Kurt and Blaine obviously couldn't have kids of their own they had been the donor. However, they got the ideas from Rachel's fathers, that they would mix the sperm and never know who the biological dad was. In my mind this is totally awesome, these kids are gunna have like, 4 parents and be so so loved. Santana would never let any harm come to them, Brittany would be loving as well as totally hilarious, Kurt would give them fashion tips, and Blaine, the nurse would help out if they were ever ill, not to mention be more of a male role model. I'll say it again and again, TOTALLY AWESOME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Made in Lima**

**Chapt 3 – Puckleberry **

By this point, everybody had arrived, and most of the kids had run away from their parents and started playing with each other. It was a beautiful if slightly odd sight, as the adults talked, with mini versions of themselves playing with each other.

Noah and Rachel had moved apart to mingle with various people. Rachel remained talking to Mr Shue for a while, as well as Emma who had joined them. Whilst Puck when to speak to Lucy (Quinn), she was after all the mother of his first baby, he would always feel some connection towards her.

**Puck and Quinn**

Puck: _Hey Quinn, how's things, gotta be honest, it's kinda weird seeing you with your girl and all, but I'm totally happy for you._

Quinn: _Thanks Puck, er it's kinda weird seeing you with Rachel, and with little Pucklebabies. But I'm happy for you; I bet you're an amazing dad. Also, it's not Quinn anymore, I've grown up a lot since high school, and it's no point hiding who I am anymore. I'm Lucy._

Puck: _That's awesome Q, I mean Lucy. Sorry, that'll just take a bit of getting used to. So, you gunna introduce me to your smoking hot girlfriend or what?_

With this puck gave a smirk, before being introduced to Sophie.

**Pucks POV**

It was so weird seeing Quinn as a Lesbian, but I mean, it's totally hot as well. The teenager in me almost wanted to suggest a little sexy times. I'm really happy for her, and I'm glad she's happy for me and Rachel. She seemed so shocked when told her I'm a glee teacher, I guess everyone will be. Although I can tell by the stares, that people are even more shocked by the lack of my badass Mohawk; Rachel didn't like it as we got older, and I'll do anything to please my hot Jewish Princess.

I couldn't talk to Q for long though, coz Junior started picking on one of the Chang kids. He's only three, can't believe he tried picking on the oldest kid here, total mini me.

**Rachels POV**

Mr Shue and Emma were so nice, congratulating me on my Broadway career, my relationship with Noah and our kids. I'd been looking forward to this reunion for months; it was hard keeping contact with all of my fellow Gleeks, so it's nice to be able to finally see them again. I can't believe how long I was talking to Mr Shue, he wanted to know everything.

Shue: _Im so happy for you Rachel, I knew that you'd make it, that you wouldn't give up on your dreams. _

Rach: _Thankyou so much, and you know I couldn't have done it without you. I know that you'll hear that a lot today, but it's the truth._

Emma: _Well, Will has done a lot for you kids, you were practically his own. Im also so glad that you've done so well. And who would have guessed that you'd marry and have children with Noah. It's just fabulous; I do love a happy ending._

Rach: _Well thanks again guys, will speak to you later, I guess I've got a lot of catching up to do with the others, I can't believe how much they've changed._

Will gave Rachel a pat on the back, and she turned on her heels and went over to mingle with more of her friends from the past. Leaving behind Will and Emma, talking about what Rachel had just told them about her life.

**Outside view**

Rachel and Puck made their way around the room, catching up with the friends from the past. Every now and then one of their kids would come to them, pulling on Rachel's dress or Pucks trousers, demanding their attention. You could see that they were adored by their parents. At one point Brittany and Santana were joined by their daughter, Amelia, who refused to leave Brittany's side for at least half an hour, as Brittany played with her hair and told her jokes, that really only a child and maybe Santana would understand.

When Rachel met Quinn's partner, it was a particularly odd site. They looked almost identical. They weren't talking for long, but as they did speak they even stood with the same stance. No one really found it odd, or at least didn't voice their opinions about the similarities. Perhaps Quinn was in love with Rachel all along… Some of the other glee members would surely pick up on the similarities and mention it at some point; this couldn't go un- noticed surely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 4 – Santittany**

Brittany and Santana were clearly in love, they never left each other's side throughout the evening, only when Santana went to change Destiny's diaper. At this point Brittany found herself talking to Quinn, the Rachel Puckerman look alike, Holly and Mr Shue, whilst holding the hand of one Amelia Puckerman, who refused to leave her side. Brittany was clearly good with kids, it was probably largely due to the fact that she really never ceased to be one. Either way, Amelia clung to her hand tightly, and chuckled to herself every time Brittany ran her fingers though the girls hair.

Brittany: _Quinn, I can't believe you turned out to be a dolphin like us!_

Quinn: _What … oh yeah I forgot, dolphins are just gay sharks right?_

Brit: _yeah totally. It's hot_

Shue: _anyway, Brittany I can't believe you have a baby on the way, do you know what it's going to be?_

Brit: _well, yeah, I mean, it's a baby. San says it will be half mine and half Klaines… but she's a mom too, just like I'm Destiny's mom._

Holly: _Britt, he meant is it a boy or girl_

Brittany though to herself for a moment, and looked down to the small girl by her side. She gave her a tickle and then looked back up to Holly to answer.

Britt: _you can't find that out till it comes out of my belly… duh._

Quinn: _well, congratulations anyway Brit. And Destiny is adorable as well_

Brit: _She's gunna be just like her mami. I get confused though, San sometimes speaks to her in Spanish, and I'm not that good at that_

Shue_: It's good that your kids will have 2 languages though_

Holly: _awesome_

**Santanas Pov**

I wouldn't let anyone know this, but I was actually really looking forward to this night. The first person we spoke to was Miss Holiday, she is totally awesome, and I have to remember to thank her properly at some point. I think if it wasn't for her, I would never have got my Brit. I know I've already explained to her why we gave Destiny the name Holly as her middle name, but I don't think I actually thanked her.

Just as I finished changing Destiny's diaper (its gross but I love this kid so much) I walked out to see Brit talking to Miss Holiday, Mr Shue and Quinn. Her face is lit up like a Christmas tree, I don't know what they are talking about, but I bet it's either the kids, dancing or me, or possibly ducks, or that stupid cat that she insisted on getting. Every time I see her face it's like I fall in love all over again. And this night just reminds me of how much we've been through; I mean we've been officially together for eleven years now. But we've been best friends since we were a little older than our daughter.

I look around and I saw the Changs, we haven't spoken that much over the last few years, but I realise that Destiny is about as old as their twins, how cool would it be if they were friends. They could be like, the new unholy trinity or some shit.

Anyway here I am about to join in the conversation with Britts and the others:

San_: hey guys, what's up, this little girly is all squeaky clean and smelling fresh now_

San gives her daughter a tickle. Destiny giggles and squirms in her arms, and then Brittany bends down, clearly smelling the toddler, before giving her a kiss on the forehead and smiling brightly to the rest of the group.

Brit: _Don't you guys just think she's the cutest thing ever; she totally looks like her mami too_

San: _She might look like me, but she's got a lot of you in her too. Like her obsession with ducks._

Holly: _that is just so cute, you know guys, and I'm taking all of the credit for this_

San_: yeah, I wanted to thank you for that actually, it is kind all down to you_

Holly: _High five!_

Brittany high fives Miss Holiday with so much enthuasim that it causes everyone to give a little chuckle. Shes the same Brittany they all knew and loved in high school.

San: _Anyway, I was thinking we should go and talk to the Changs, Destiny could totally join their little twins and become the new unholy trinity._

Quinn thinks back to their time at high school and flashed Santana a smile, whilst Brittany seems to be confused. Everyone looks at her for a minute waiting for whatever crazy nonsenses is about to escape her mouth.

Brit: _OMG totally, but how would that work. Destiny would be like you, but me and Q aren't twins…. Or Asian._

San: _it doesn't matter Brit, I'm just saying that they'd be really good friends. _

Santana takes hold of Brittany's hand, and still carrying their daughter they walk over to Mike and Tina. Those who were left behind stood silently for a moment, both silently chuckling and Brittany's confusion and innocence and marvelling at their relationship.

**Brittany's Pov**

The Chang twins were so cute, I can't really remember their names already, but they look the same anyway, so I think I'll just call them both baby Chang. Destiny got too sleepy to play with them, but I think they'll be friends one day.

San never really used to talk to Mike and Tina, but she was so happy today when they were talking. I think she secretly missed them. I knew that they would totally get married one day, I actually remember saying to San that I'd be bridesmaid, and that we would wait and see if they had Asian kids. Firstly, I actually was offered to be bridesmaid, but I was away dancing, can't believe I missed it, but I'm so happy for them. Second of all, their kids are totally Asian. I think they're gunna end up making their own little army of Asian kids, like, three is quite a lot, but I'm sure they're gunna have more. That gives me such a great idea; I'm gunna make a little army of baby San's and baby Brits. They'd rule the world with their craziness. Gunna go tell San before I forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 5- Klaine, Dave, Santittany**

Kurt and Blaine had talked to most of the glee members. Everyone was happy for them, and glad to see them still together. It came to the point when they'd spoken to everyone except for Dave and his partner. They weren't avoiding them or anything; they just hadn't bumped into them yet. Dave and his partner Jordan, were keeping themselves to themselves, they were shy about what the others would think about their relationship. Kurt noticed them standing in one of the corners, alone so dragged Blaine up to them, deciding it was time to say hello.

**Kurts Pov**

I'm so proud of Dave for coming tonight; it must have been hard for him, considering how hard it was for him to come to terms with his sexuality. And he has a partner, I'm so happy for him. It's like the entire Glee club is making something of their lives, we all have careers and the majority of us have love, everything is perfect.

Dave was much more confident than I had expected when I talked to him. His partner was lovely, a lot smaller than Dave, but they looked very happy together, and I have my suspicions that they will one day get married.

Dave: _Hi Kurt, it's nice to see that you and Blaine are still together. This is my boyfriend Jordan; we've been together for a while now actually. _

Kurt_: I'm so happy for you Dave, I'm glad that you feel as if you can finally be yourself and that you don't have to hide it. And it's so lovely that you came today. _

Blaine: _I know we never spoke much, but it is good to see you Dave. You seem happy._

Dave: _Thanks man means a lot. _

With that, Santana had suddenly turned up, and was wrapping her arms around Dave. Brittany stood their holding the hand of their very sleepy looking daughter, with her spare hand resting on her baby bump.

San_: So Dave, my big gay beard, how you doing? I see you've come out of that closet of yours. Seriously though man, it's good to see you, I'm glad you're happy now. _

Santana lets go of the hug she just gave Dave, and gives him a light punch on his arm.

Dave: _you too Santana, it's great that your still with Brits, and I can't believe you've started a family_.

Kurt: _Hey, we had a very major part in this family making, don't you forget that._

The four parents looked lovingly at the little girl who remained stood at Brittany's side. Within a few seconds, Santana had bent down, scooping up her daughter into her arms, and passing her over to Dave, who had no time to even register what was happening before he was cradling the toddler.

San: _there we go Dave, how bouts you practice you're parenting skills for a while. _

She then moves closer and whispers in his ear: _"I needs to go gets my mack on with Brits"._

San: _well be back soon, if she needs anything, her daddies are right here. _

With that Santana took hold of Brittany's hand, dragging her towards the bathroom, not to be seen again for a quite a long time.

Dave: _same old Santana, is there ever a time that she doesn't want to make out with Brittany_

Kurt: _You, know, I really don't think there is. I think the entire school had probably walked in on them making out at one point or another. It scarred me for life._

They all look towards the door and share a few moments of giggling at the thought of Santana and Brittany's antics.

Blaine: _It's amazing to think of how far we've all come don't you think? I mean were all in love, we have our beautiful daughter and another one on the way, can life get any better?_

Dave: _you know what man, I don't think it can. Now if you don't mind us, were gunna be off, I'm taking my man out for a meal tonight. _

Dave and his partner left, they hadn't been there very long, but little did the other know, he was taking Jordan to a very important meal. An hour after leaving the glee members behind, he was sat at a restaurant table, about to propose to his boyfriend.

Blaine: _you know what, we should really get someone to go into the bathrooms and retrieve San and Brit, Destiny is falling asleep here, and they should get her home. _

Kurt: _well, you try and find someone willing to go and interrupt their make out session; no one is gunna want to do that. Anyway she's fine, we've got her. _

Blaine: _yeah that's a good point. I guess as long as there isn't any shouting, shell stay sleeping_

Kurt: _Dead to the world, there's nothing waking this little princess up_

Blaine: _How did we get so lucky_


	6. Chapter 6

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 6 – Finn, sam, mecedes, lauren, artie, **

The glee members who have yet to have children seemed to congregate at one end of the large hall. They were talking about their different jobs, and what they had done since high school.

Finn: _I guess you all knew that I'd take over Burts garage huh?_

Mer: _Well dude, you didn't really wanna do much else, your happy though right?_

Finn: _Totally_

Sam: _That's great man; I mean I'm just a boring dentist_

Artie: _that's not boring, you earn a fair bit of money, am I right?_

Sam: _enough to look after my gorgeous wife here, and our baby, when the time comes_

Finn: _Happy for you man, that's awesome_

Mer: _dibs on godmother_

Lauren didn't speak much, she talked a bit about her career as a wrestler, but that's about it. And she didn't stay very long. She made her way around each of the members, saying hello, happy to hear that everybody was enjoying life. Shortly after Dave had left, she decided to say her goodbyes and leave, mentioning something about a tournament the following day.

**Mercedes Pov**

It was really nice chatting to the guys again. I know that me and Sam didn't work out, but he's a really good guy, and I'm happy that he's found love and has a baby on the way. He asked me if I was thinking of settling down any time soon, I'm just not ready for that yet, plus I haven't actually found a guy that can handle the diva in me. I knew that at least one of us would become a teacher at some point, who would have thought that Puck would be a glee teacher, but also that Artie would teach as well.

**Sam's Pov**

It's so cool seeing everyone again. I missed them all. It's a shame I didn't keep in touch with many of them. I wish I had though, maybe I'll be able to see people more from now on. Perhaps they'd all come to my daughters christening, and see her when she's born and stuff. It would be so cool if they were all like her aunts and uncles. She'd be so loved. Damn I've gotta remember not to tell Charlotte that were having a girl, maybe I should just pretend that I don't know, I've already told Miss Pilsbury though. I should mingle a bit more, but I think I'll probably have to take Charlotte home in a bit, she's due soon and all this standing can't be good for her, although Brittany is about as big as her. Maybe they could be friends; they'd have something in common.

**Arties Pov**

It's been really good catching up with everyone. But as I sit here talking, I can't help but notice Brit across the room. I know it was a long time ago, but I still wonder what would have happened between us. And there I see it, every time they're together, that look of love. Nobody can argue that Santana and Brittany are absolutely head over heels in love. I should go and speak to them at some point. I hope that one day I am able to find the love that they have.

**Finns Pov**

Im really happy for everyone, and I've had a really good life so far, I'm so in love it's unbelievable. And yet, I can't help but find a few things confusing about this reunion. First of all, Rachel ended up with Puck, I mean, what the hell. I guess he must have been willing to follow her to New York, I just couldn't do that. Quinn is now Lucy, that's confusing. And not only that, but she's a lesbian. I don't understand that, she slept with me, eventually, and she had a baby with Puck. Now I think about it though, Brittany and Santana are a family now, they slept with most of the school… I think I should go and speak to both of them a bit more; so far all I've said is a quick hello really. It's just, I think my wife can see my feelings for them haven't completely gone, and I don't wanna upset her or anything. I'm not very good when it comes to this stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 7 – Mike and Tina**

**Mikes Pov**

So here we are, ten years after graduation. I have my gorgeous wife and three amazing kids, and we're back with our old friends. I'm so proud of my family, I'm going to have to have a word with Puck about his son though, the kids only a toddler and he's already tried to pick on my son, who's more than three times his age. Typical Puck. Puck and Rachel's kids are just a like them, I bet when they're in high school, Puck Jr will be a bully like his dad, and Amelia will be a loud diva like her mum. I feel sorry for the people that will have to face the pair. Although, Rachel and Puck to seem to make good parents, hopefully they will have managed to tone down everything a bit, and their kids will be just as talented, but slightly more tolerable than they were.

**Tinas Pov**

I can't believe how different people are. It was so weird how Santana spoke to us earlier; she used to barely give me the time of day, but today, was so different. She actually had a real conversation, and even suggested that we meet up occasionally and let our kids play, as they're similar ages. Who would have thought, Santana Lopez is secretly a big softy, and great with kids. I guess she's good with Brittany, and that's like having a big kid around all of the time.

Artie and Mercedes are coming over; it'll be nice to see them again.

Mer_: Hey girl, how's it going, your kids are growing up fast. _

Tina: _They really are, you haven't seen the twins since just after they were born have you?_

Mer_: No mama, but I remember how cute they were, and they are so cute still, they look just like you_

Artie_: your son looks pretty engrossed in his game_

Mike: _yeah, he didn't wanna be here, but we couldn't get a babysitter_

Artie: _Unlucky, at least he's behaving himself_

They all look towards the Chang kids for a moment, before returning to their conversation. Mercedes always tells herself that she's happy with her life at the moment, without kids, but she is secretly waiting for the day when she can start a family.

Mer: _have you spoken to Quinn yet? Seriously who would have thought? _

Tina: _yeah I know, I spoke to her earlier, but not for long, her girlfriend seems nice though_

Artie: _has anybody noticed that she looks like someone else we all kinda love_

Mer+Tina: _Rachel _

Mike: _it's kinda scary_

Mer: _you know how little boys like to torment the girls they like, my bet is that Quinn was all in love with Berry all along, and she never did get her, so she found this look alike. Lovely girl though, nowhere near as much as a diva as Rachel. _

Artie: _Omg totally. Weird huh._

Tina: _Speaking of weird, anyone noticed how friendly Santana is now. I mean she's still Santana, but she actually talks like a normal person, friendly I mean._

Mer: _it's all that lovin, and the baby goodness, have you seen how cute that kid is_

Tina: _she really is, Santana suggested we set up play dates with the twins and Destiny….._

Mer: _wow, that's a massive change, it's nice though_

Artie_: I should go, speak to Brittany, I haven't yet tonight_

Arties wheels himself off in the direction of Brittany. The others notice the solemn look on his face, and it looks as though he still hasn't quite got the courage to go and speak to her, as he turns towards the drink stand.

Mike: _damn, he still hasn't got over her_


	8. Chapter 8

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 8 – Random convos **

**Holly, Will and Emma**

Holly: _damn, all the gay in here is making me want to make out with you bambi_

Holly puts a hand on Emmas shoulder and leans in closer to her, whilst Emma is clearly feeling uncomfortable and her eyes get even wider than normal.

Emma: _please don't, that's really not appropriate_

Holly: _chill out girl, you never did learn to take a joke did you?_

Will: _I just can't believe how happy everyone is, they've all done so well_

Holly: _totally. Still, there is a lot of gay right?_

Will: _yeah, but I don't think that's the point, they're happy_

Holly: _yeah, and all the kids are so cute, especially that little Santana mini_

Emma: _and the twins_

**Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quin**

Rach: _how cool is it that we have kids about the same age_

San: _woah hold up, there's no way we are letting the spawn of Puckleberry anywhere near our Destiny_

Santana raises her hand, gives Rachel her signature smirk, and then looks down to the almost asleep toddler in her arms, brushing a hair out of her face.

Rach: _I thought you were all nice now_

San_: I wouldn't go that far_

At this comment, Brittany gives Santana a light pinch, enough to tell her to behave herself.

Brit: _San just wants our baby to be safe_

San: _that's what I mean, and no baby puck is coming near our daughter. He will probably knock her up and there'd be baby gate round 2_

There were a few raised eyebrows to this comment, and Rachel knew not to comment, it would only anger Santana, and in the past, and angry Santana was a scary thought.

Quinn: _That's a fair point, actually_

Rach: _Do you ever think about Beth?_

Quinn_: yeah, all the time actually, but I know she's happy_

Rach: _I've seen her a couple of times you know, she beautiful_

Quinn is clearly uncomfortable with this conversation and looks to the floor.

Quinn: _thanks, but I'd rather not talk about her anymore, I mean, that was a long time ago. I know I did the right thing and everything, but it's still hard_

Rach: _Sorry Quinn_

Brittany gives Quinn a giant bear hug, well as much as she could before her baby bump got in the way

Quinn: _I'm gunna get going, might go talk to Finn and meet his wife_

The women watch as Quinn moves away from the group. They are silent for a few moments and when she is out of hearing distance their conversation picks up again.

Rach: _who would have guessed, Quinn a lesbian_

Brit_: I totally knew all along_

A massive grin is spread across Brittany's face as she reveals this.

Rach: _No you didn't_

San: _she did, actually. She always told me but I never believed her. Turns out Brit is a genius with gaydar_

Brit: _I know a dolphin when I see one. I also think I'm kinda psychic. And my cat always tells me stuff._

Rachel doesn't know whether to laugh or be confused so she just gives Brittany a smile and drops the conversation. With her free hand, Santana moves some hair away from Brittany's face and gives her that smile that only Brittany ever receives.

**Sam, Finn, Quinn**

Finn: _nice to see you Quinn, it's been a long time_

Quinn_: it's Lucy actually, but I'll let it slide tonight, no one seems to get it really_

Both of the men look confused, it took them a moment to remember the incident when everybody found out that Quinn's real name was Lucy.

Sam: _well, it is a little confusing_

Quinn: _hey, congratulations to both of you on getting married, and Sam for your baby on the way_

Sam: _it's a girl, but don't tell Charlotte_

Quinn: _my lips are sealed_

Sam has never looked prouder than in that moment. He loved telling people that he was having a baby girl, and couldn't wait to meet her.

Finn: _your girlfriend looks a lot like Rachel_

Quinn: _You mean my wife, and I don't see the resemblance_

Sam: _dude_

**Brittany and Artie**

Artie: _sorry I haven't spoken to you all night_

Brit: _its ok, I've been speaking to everyone_

Artie: _when are you due?_

Brittany looks deep in thought for a moment, and when there is still no answer Artie continues.

Artie: _your baby, I mean_

Brit: _oh, erm, soon. I can't remember, but San knows. Do you wanna feel, theres actually a baby in my tummy, it's so weird._

Artie_: I'm good, but congratulations, I'm happy for you_

Artie gave her a happy smile, although when he turned to wheel himself away that soon vanished. He was happy for her, but he couldn't help but think about the times that they were dating, and as a result feel a little jealous.

**Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike**

Mer: _ok, someone's gotta call this… Satan, what happened to Miss Bitch_

San: _She's still there, so watch your tongue. I'm just happier now, I guess_

Mike: _you look really happy_

Kurt: _I like to think we helped, with the baby and all_

Blaine: _ok, everyone knows Kurt, no one's gunna forget that were dads_

San: _He's right. And yeah, the baby is one of the best things to ever happen to me, she made me go all mushy and stuff_

The smile on her face as she looks at her daughter is enough to let anyone know how happy she is. And they have all seen the look she gives Brittany.

Tina: _wow_

Mer: _Can you be any more in love girl_

San: _yep _

Santana looked around the circle of friends and noticed every looked very shocked, their jaws practically hanging on the floor.

San: _every day I fall more and more in love_

Mer: _I'm gunna puke, this is just too much Satan_

Santana cocks her eyebrow at Mercedes, and gives her a look that says – I know I'm all soft and stuff, but don't mess with me, I'm still Santana Lopez

Kurt: _it's totally cute, which reminds me, you've been away from Brit for like 10 minutes now, that's gotta be a record_

San: _haha, we do both work you know, we can be apart from each other occasionally_

They all look at Santana as if to say that they didn't believe they were ever apart. While she just glances over at Brittany who seemed to have just finished talking to Artie.

**Puck and the kids**

Puck: _yo, what you playing there lil dude_

James Chang: _Pokemon, it's totally awesome_

Puck: _oh yeah man I know right_

Chang: _your cool_

Puck: _you know it, I'm the best_

Puck bent down and picked up Puck Jr, tossing him in the air causing a giggle to escape the small boy. Once the little boy was safely back on the ground, Puck bent down and gave each of the Chang twins a tickle. Who would have thought that Puck was so good with kids.

**Brittany, Rachel, Amelia**

Rach_: Amelia, why don't you go and play with the other kids instead of annoying Brittany_

Ameila: _I love Brittany though, she's awesome. _

The little girl smiles brightly as she looks up at her new favourite adult.

Brit: _its fine Rach, hey Amelia wanna feel something crazy_?

Amelia: _what, what is it?_

Brit: _you gotta put your hand on my belly ok, and just wait_

A few seconds later Amelia jumps back at the baby kicking.

Amelia: _how'd you do that?_

Brit: _there's a baby in there, its saying hello to ya_

Amelia: _how did a baby get in there?_

At this question Rachel looks horrified, almost like she's about to pee her pants.

Rach: _Oh god, thanks Brit now I'm going to have to have the talk._

Brit: _you know what, I'm not really sure, its kinda magic though I guess_

Amelia seemed satisfied with this answer, and Rachel lets out a sigh of relief. Brittany just continues to smile, as always.

Amelia: _it's so cool, I wish mommy could do that_

Rach: _you don't remember when your brother was in my tummy then?_

Amelia: _no, I was only little then remember_

Rach_: yeah princess, of course I remember, you never know, I might be able to do that again one day_

Brit: _You're having another baby!_

Rach: _one day maybe, don't tell Puck though_

**Puck and Finn**

Finn: _So Dude, you and Rachel? When did that happen?_

Puck: _A year after graduation, I bumped into her in New York. I love her man._

Finn_: I'm actually happy for you dude, I'm glad your both happy. _

Puck: _Your wife is smoking by the way_

Finn looks annoyed at this statement and immediately reverts back to the jealous high school Finn.

Finn: _Stay away from her_

Puck: _I'm happy with Rachel, I don't need to chase after your girls anymore_

Finn: _Right_

Puck: _Any kids planned?_

Finn_: I dunno, I guess so, maybe_

Puck: _I want more, I just don't know about Rach, I don't want to freak her out, so don't tell her. _

Finn: _Sure man, I don't know what to think about Quinn, I mean Lucy._

Puck: _Just be happy for her, who would have thought the three hottest girls in school turned out to be totally gay. It awesome if you ask me._

Finn: _yeah I guess so….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 9: Goodbyes**

The Changs leave, because their twins are tired, and James is getting irritable. They say their goodbyes to everyone, and even arrange to meet up with Santana at the end of the month, so their kids can play. Puck turns out to be awesome with kids, as they say goodbye he ruffles James' hair, and whispers a pokemon tip in his ear, causing a huge smile to emerge on the boy's face.

Mercedes, Sam, Finn and Artie leave together. They say their goodbyes, and exchange a few phone numbers. Sam told them that he'd tell them all as soon as his baby arrives, and that they would all be invited to the christening. _"That's so awesome Sam, our baby's will be born about the same time and be best friends" _Brittany chirped happily as he left. Out in the car park, they say a final goodbye before getting in their cars and going their separate ways. Leaving behind the final members of the group and the teachers.

Quinn and Sophie spend a few more minutes chatting, and then decide it's time to leave. The last person she says goodbye to is Rachel and Puck.

Puck: _Listen Q, don't be a stranger, you and your girl are welcome to come visit whenever you like, and you can always babysit for us_

Quinn: _yeah, I'll give you a call some time, though I'm not so sure about the babysitting_

Sophie puts an arm around Quinn, giving her a cheeky smile.

Sophie: _come on it'll be good practice_

Quinn: _we'll see babe_

Rachel: _you two are so cute together, it's nice to see you happy Lucy_

Rachel was the only one that could remember to call Quinn by her real name, all of the others forgot as soon as she told them. With that, Quinn took hold of her wife's hand, and they walked out of the door to their car. The car ride home was interesting, talking about their future, and it seems that it wouldn't be long before they start a family of their own.

Santana suggests its time that they get going because Destiny is fast asleep. The remaining glee members walk out towards their cars together, after saying their goodbyes to the teachers. Kurt and Blaine help to get a sleeping Destiny into the car, and each kiss her on the forehead. Before leaving they arrange to babysit, in a few days' time, giving Santittany some alone time. Puck and Rachel put their kids into the car before turning to say goodbye to the others.

Just as they are all in their cars, Brittany jumps out of the car seat and gets out of the car before Santana has time to register what is going on. She runs over to the Pucks car and leans into the window.

Rachel: _what on earth is going on, did you forget something Brit_

Brit: _I forgot to tell you, my cat told me something important last night_

Puck and Rachel look confused. Puck giggles a little before speaking.

Puck: _still talking to your cat then_

Brit: _yeah, anyway, you two are going to have another baby, night guys!_

With that they skipped back to her own car, leaving behind Rachel and Puck staring blankly ahead.

Once all of the glee members had left to go home, it was just Will, Emma and Holly left. They spent a little while talking about how proud they were of the Glee kids and some of the surprises they had. Emma spent a while cleaning up the large hall, she couldn't stand to leave the slightest bit of mess. Meanwhile Holly and Will were continuing their discussion about the glee kids and arranging to go for a drink together the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Made in Lima**

**Chpt 10: After the renunion**

**Puckleberry**

It seemed like a long drive home for both of Rachel and Puck, they barely said a word to each other. The children were asleep in the back on the car, and Rachel and Puck just kept going over in the minds what Brittany had just said to them. Little did they know that they were both hoping that the ditzy blonde was in fact right, and that they would soon be expecting the third member of their family.

When they got home, Rachel remembered what Santana had said about Brittany being right about relationship stuff, okay, gaydar was referred to particularly, but still Rachel was convinced that perhaps Brittany had some sort of psychic ability. She remembered that she had a couple of pregnancy tests in the back of their bathroom cabinet and though that it wouldn't hurt to take the test. A few minutes later, there it was, a pregnancy test in her hand. Positive.

Rach: _She was right Noah, I'm pregnant_

Puck: _that's awesome babe, I didn't tell you before but I was actually thinking about having more kids_

Rach: _me too, I can't believe we both wanted this and neither of us knew, and yet Brittany knew that I was already pregnant_

Puck: _We should defiantly stay in contact, maybe she'll be able to tell us more about our future that we don't know_

Rachel: _yeah, that and the fact that I know we've actually missed them._

**Santittany**

Back at home when Destiny had been put to bed, Santana and Brittany say on the sofa. Brittany had been giggling to herself the entire ride home, and still hadn't stopped.

San: _whats up Brit Brit, you've been giggling to yourself the whole ride home and your still laughing?_

Brit: _Theres gunna be a new addition to the Puckleberry household_

San: _you mean, like, their getting a pet, you didn't persuade them to get a cat did you?_

Brit: _no a baby silly_

San: _oh right. How'd you know?_

Brit: _Lord Tubington the second told me_

San: _oh, that's cool Brit. Did he tell you anything about us?_

Brit: _were totally gunna have a baby boy. _

San: _wow, I guess we'll wait and see if you're right_

She was of course right. A month and half later, Brittany gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Santana had been there with her throughout the night with Brittany, never leaving her side while she was in labour. She had managed to get the Changs to look after Destiny. The pair was sat on the bed, with a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, cradled in Brittany's arms. He had white blond, curly hair, with the most piercing blue eyes you would ever see, just like his mum.

San: _he's gorgeous Brit, well done. I love you so much_

Brit: _I love you too. I love his curly hair_

Brittany was sat running her fingers through the new-borns soft hair, fascinated by it.

San: _yeah it's awesome. You know, Brit, we need to give this little guy a name. A human name, please don't suggest anything like duck._

Brit: _how about Mr Shue?_

San: _that's not a real name, Mr Shuester is a surname_

Brit: _How come that's what we call Mr Shue then, he's a human?_

San: _yeah Brit, but his first name is William. How bout we call him William, Will for short_

Brittany repeats the name William a couple of times, talking to the baby, and he squirms a little in her arms.

Brit: _William, yeah I think he likes it. _

Looking down at the baby, her arm still around Brittany, Santana introduces herself to her new baby boy.

San: _hey baby William, I'm your mami, im gunna spoil you rotten, and you're never gunna be in any kind of trouble, I'm gunna protect you. And Brit here, she's your mummy too, but you already knew that didn't you. She's so lovely, she's the bet mum ever, I promise. I bet your big sister can't wait to meet you, she'll look after you as well._

Brit: _hey san_

San: _mhm_

Brit: _can we have another baby_

Santana didn't even bother looking up. If she was honest she had sort of expected this to come up at some point within the first few hours of William being born.

San: _not right now Brit Brit, were perfect as we are right now k?_

Brit: _yeah but someday right?_

San: _well see_

Brit: _we totally will one day, I just know it_

**Others:**

Sam had a baby girl, two weeks before Baby William was born. They had decided to name her Emily. The whole glee club received photos of her as soon as she was born, and the majority attended the christening.

Finn was still happily married, but still wasn't thinking of having kids. Whereas Quinn and her partner had started the adoption process.

Mercedes had started dating someone who worked on the cruise ship with her. She was even beginning to think that this could be her happy ending, she was falling in love. Artie hadn't found love yet, but he had become a deputy head teacher, and was overjoyed with his promotion.

All of the glee club members were invited to the wedding of Dave and Jordan. It wasn't a typical wedding, so Santana took the place of what would normally be the best man. Destiny and Brittany had been given the roles of bridesmaids, mostly because Brittany wouldn't shut up about it.

Blaine and Kurt still hadn't had any plans to get married, but they were still very happy. They even moved house down the same road as Santana and Brittany so that they could live closer to their daughter and new baby boy. Although the kids spent the majority of their time with the mothers, Blaine and Kurt saw them almost every day now, and regularly babysat, so that Brittany and Santana could have alone time.

**Will and Holly**

Will and Holly still met up from time to time. About 6 months after the reunion they found themselves at dinner talking about the kids. However it wasn't just the kids that they talked about, they had decided that they missed the time that they were dating and decided to give it another go.

**Wills Pov**

I can't believe everything that's happened in the last 10 years. The kids are so grown up and they have all made something of their lives. Who would have thought a group of misfit kids from Lima would have turned out to be so happy. I'm so proud of everything they have become. I think I can thank them for many different things, they made me a better person, and I've learnt a lot from them. I also think if it wasn't for the reunion I wouldn't have started to date Holly again, so I guess in some way I can thank them for that. I think now they are proud to say that they love who they have become and were pleased that they were "made in Lima"


End file.
